Kiai
The Kiai Charms are magics of battle, the special purview of the Champion. Kensai (·) You have attuned yourself with a magical weapon that represents your spirit, and can call its name to have it appear in your hand. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: None Action: Instant Effect: This charm has no effect until you have dedicated a weapon for its use, unless you have chosen to dedicate your bare hands. An existing melee or unarmed combat weapon can be dedicated as your Kensai weapon in a ritual requiring two hours and unrestricted access to the weapon, and you may only have one item dedicated for the Kensai charm at any one time. Once a weapon has been dedicated to this charm, it vanishes while you are not Transformed, and you may spend 1 Wisp as an Instant action to summon it into your hand from nothingness. Any time you summon the weapon, it vanishes from any other location it may be at the time and appears as good as new, undoing any damage inflicted to it in the meantime. When you end your Transformation, the weapon vanishes. The weapon gains an additional equipment bonus equal to half of your dots in Kiai, rounded down. If you dedicate your basic unarmed attack as your Kensai weapon, you gain this additional equipment bonus on all of your unarmed attacks while Transformed, but you don't "summon" them the way you would a weapon (and your hands don't vanish when you aren't Transformed.) Shattering Strike (··) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Strength + Crafts + Kiai Action: Reflexive Effect: Cast this charm as you attack an object with Durability to reduce that object's Durability by one for each success on this charm's activation roll, apply this reduction before dealing damage to the object. This reduction in Durability lasts for one turn. Cry Havoc (···) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Kiai - target's Composure Action: Reflexive Effect: You provoke one opponent, presenting yourself as an irresistible threat that must be dealt with. For the next three turns, the targeted opponent suffers a penalty to all actions equal to the number of successes rolled for this Charm, but hostile actions directed at you do not suffer this penalty. If more than one character uses Cry Havoc on the same target, he may attack either one of them without penalty. You may choose to end the effect of this Charm early. Whirlwind Stance (····) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: None Action: Instant Effect: You assume a defensive stance, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Until your next turn begins, you may make a melee attack against any opponent that moves within your reach (assume a radius of about six feet unless using a weapon created specifically for longer reach). Any opponent hit in this way ends his movement immediately, but may still attack you if he was moving into position to do so. Each attack after the first gains a cumulative -1 penalty, and any opponent who begins his turn within your melee range is struck if he does anything but forfeit his normal action and move directly away from you. Master of Arms (·····) Superb weapons in an amazing variety come to your hand when called. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: None Action: Instant Effect: When activating Master of Arms, design a 5-dot Regalia weapon, governed by the Strength or Dexterity Attribute and the Brawl, Firearms or Weaponry Skill. (As Firearms covers ranged weapons, the weapon must have the Ranged quality to be governed by that skill.) The Regalia weapon instantly appears in your hand, ready for use. The weapon vanishes if it ever leaves your possession, if you detransform, or if you dismiss it. You may not use Master of Arms as long as you still have a weapon summoned by the Charm. Orisons Dice pool: Strength + Weaponry First: Add 9-again to Intimidation rolls to cow an opponent in combat. Second: Add +2 to all rolls to break one object, until the end of the scene. Third: Draw a weapon and attack with it in one round, without losing Defense, once; or, apply Defense against one surprise attack. Category:Obsolete Pages